majorfandomcom-20200213-history
Goro Shigeno/Relationships
Family Kaoru Shimizu Goro's childhood friend since elementary school and fell in love with Goro when they were in Elementary. She maintains her crush even after the many times Goro leaves and remains close to the Shigeno family. After being told directly by Fuji and Tashiro about Kaoru's feelings, Goro thinks back on their relationship over the years, and admitted that he had thought of her as a very close friend, to the point of being almost family. After taking her out on a real date, he admits to her that he does love her romantically, even though he was dense for ten years to realize her own feelings. Sawamura stated that he's glad she likes Goro and they're together, since she's the only girl who could stand to be with a complete baseball addict like Honda (because she's a softball addict herself). Shigeharu Honda Goro's biological father, who introduced him to baseball and swapped from pitcher to batter because his son looked up to him. Momoko Hoshino Goro's nursery teacher, who even at that time used to cook and take care of Goro whenever his dad was away. And his stepmother who he picked out, he refused to go home with anyone other than Momoko, after his father's death Hideki Shigeno Goro's stepfather, who supported him many times through his injuries; and a pitcher that Goro admires. Shingo Shigeno Goro's little brother/stepbrother. Shingo looks up to his brother because he loves baseball, even though he isn't very good at it like Goro. Chiharu Shigeno Goro's little sister/stepsister. Taiga Shimizu Goro's teammate at Seishuu. Taiga joined Seishuu because his sister told him about Goro Shigeno, there Taiga learned a lot from watching Goro, and started playing a different kind of baseball: the type of doing without thinking of advantages and disadvantages. Friends Toshiya Sato Goro's best friend throughout the series. They first met at the age of 5-6, Goro taught baseball to Toshi. Later on, Toshi joined Yokohama Little league, whereas Goro joined Mifune, and they played in one of the most memorable matches together. Going further Toshiya and Goro have always been rivals who push each other the extra mile. Sato even says that he would've never made it so far if it wasn't for him making Goro his rival and looking up to him. They've been teammates at Kaido, as well as on the Indiana Hornets once they made it into the major league. Daisuke Komori Komori was saved from being bullied by Goro and Shimizu, they invited him to join the Mifune Dolphins, where he played as Goro's catcher. Followed by many others, Komori flourished with Goro as an example ahead of him. Komori caught Honda's pitches in Little League and Junior High, and because of his experiences back then, he was 4th batter in Highschool and a pinch hitter at University. He also inspired many kids with the story of their match against Yokohama Little League Rivals Joe Gibson Joe Gibson Jr. Category:Character Relationships